A Growing Love
by FinalFantasyPsycho
Summary: Okay, this story was a roleplay that me and my friend did. I like how the story came out. I have to warn you, this story is pretty random. RikuxOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day Of School

**Okay, me and my friend were bored one day and started to do some Kingdom Hearts 2 roleplay. I decided to post it here just in case it amuses anyone. It's Riku x OC. I warn you, this story is very random and weird. Don't flame if you don't like. I'm Andrea, and my friend is Luna. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the first day of school. Two girls, Luna and Andrea, were good friends. They were in just about every class together. Andrea had a crush on Riku, who was an 11th grader, and she was only in the 9th grade. "This school is weird. These people are weird. I saw this one kids- yea he had GRAVITY DEFYING HAIR." Luna exclaimed, waving her arms. "...I thought having blue hair was weird...but...that must take...a lot of gel..." Andrea whispered to Luna. "That 11th grader...Riku...he's REALLLY hot. I wanna meet him SOOO badly..." said Andrea. Luna wasn't really paying attention, 'cause she was too busy waving to a blonde girl that passed by in the hallway. "Whosthat?" She asked- pointing to the blonde, "Whowhowho...? AND if you really wanna...meet this dude, go randomly hug him or something. Everyone likes huugs." Andrea giggled. She would LOVE to go up and hug him, but he was too popular. Besides, she just moved to the Destiny Islands, so Riku probably didn't know who she was. The good thing, though, was that Luna and Andrea had lunch with Riku. Maybe then she'd go up and talk to him. "Nah, I'm too shy," Andrea thought.

Period 6 lunch quickly approached. Luna spotted Riku. "It's that guy." She grabbed Andreas arm and began to drag her over to the table, "YO, WHITE HAIRED DUDE." She stopped at the table, "Hi," said Luna, greeting everyone at the table. "What?" Riku asked. "Um, hi..." said Andrea. Andrea turned around and glared at Luna, as if she were to say "You're gonna get it later." Andrea turned back around. She was so nervous. "Um..you're in my english class, right?" asked Andrea, talking to Riku. "Yeah, I have to catch up since I missed all of lastyear," said Riku. Obviously, since everyone knows of the adventures that Riku, Sora, and Kairi have been on, they had to miss a year, leaving them in classes they were supposed to be in the year before. The english class was a 10th grade class, but Luna and Andrea were in it 'cause they were in accelerated classes. Luna smiled pleasantly- spying the blonde girl, "...I'lleaveyoualonethen." She scuttled off, "And if anyone asks...I'm not stalking anyone." "Who was that girl?" asked Riku. "Oh, that was my friend Luna. Please don't mind her, she's kinda weird," replied Andrea. Riku's friends, Sora and Kairi, were also at the lunch table. "So, you're a 9th grader?" asked Sora. "Yeah," said Andrea. "Cool," replied Sora and Kairi. "Do you wanna sit with us?" asked Riku. "Sure! You don't mind, do you?" asked Andrea. She thought in her head "Please say yes, please please PLEASE say yes!" "Of course," replied Riku. Andrea shouted a big "YES!" in her mind. She sat down with Riku and his friends for most of the lunch period until Luna came back from spying on Namine. "Indeed I am Luna." She remarked, popping up next to Andrea, "I found out her name." Luna stated triumphantly. "Nice," said Andrea. The bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll see you in 5th period english tomorrow," said Riku. "Yeah, I'll see you then," replied Andrea as she walked with Luna to their spanish class.

In the hallway - "I can't believe you did that!" said Andrea, shouting at Luna. "What I'd do?" Luna asked innocently. "Well, YOU DRAGGED ME OVER TO MY SECRET CRUSH! But, I guess that's not a secret anymore. At least he acknowledges me. Thanks for being crazy, Luna," said Andrea, thanking Luna for her insanity. "You're welcome." Luna said happily. "...OHLOOK." She spotted Namine once again- "...to the bat cave!" She dashed off. After a period of spanish, Andrea had to go to Orchestra, and Luna had chorus. "YESSSS! Namine's in chorus tooo!" said Luna, cheering as she ran off for the chorus room. Andrea made her way into the orchestra room and got ready. They played Andrea's favorite song, Simple and Clean. After orchestra, Luna met Andrea outside the room. They both walked to math together. "Naminesingsaweeesomely. ANYWAYS. HOW WAS...ORCHESSSTRA?" She asked, literally bouncing up and down in the halls. "It was good..." said Andrea, trailing off into thought about Riku. She thought that she and Riku were running to eachother in a field of roses, but when she got close to Riku, she realized she had hugged a vending machine instead of hugging Riku. "Um...I guess you really like soda." Luna said, "I do too." Andrea snapped back into reality. A group of seniors passed by, laughing hysterically at Andrea's affection for the soda machine. "...silly seniors. They want hugs!" Luna began to chase them.

Andrea saw Riku in the hallway. Riku waved to her. Andrea blushed, and waved back. After scaring the seniors away, Luna came back to walking with Andrea. "The seniors run too fast...I had to tackle one of them and bring them down by biting their ankle. BUT I GOT THEM!" Luna smiled brightly. Andrea giggled. Today was going to be a good day after all. They finally got to math class. After 40 minutes of polynomials, they walked to their bus. Andrea couldn't wait; RIKU WAS ON THEIR BUS. Andrea was too nervous to go to Riku's seat, so Luna shoved her into the seat next to Riku's.

"HI SILVER HAIRED GUY...er Riku...yea." Luna shouted as he boarded the bus. The people in the back turned to stare at her, "WHAT! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, BACK OF THE BUS!" "Hey," said Riku, talking to Luna. Luna sat down. "So, what was the english homework again?" asked Riku. Luna answered before Andrea could. "THE EPIC OF GILGAMESHHH...PAGE FIFTY FOURRRR," shouted Luna. "Okay...thanks..." said Riku. "Like I said before, please don't mind her," said Andrea. Luna beamed, "No. I'm not stalking you, Mr.Riku, so you don't have to worry. GILGGGGAMESH. God thats fun to say. COME ON BUS. REPEAT. GILGAMESH."

The whole bus was petrified of Luna, so they repeated "Gilgamesh" like she wanted them to. "Sora and Kairi are staying after school, so do you want to sit with me?" asked Riku. Luna shoved Andrea out of the seat into Riku's seat. "THIS IS MY SPACE NOWW. RAWR," shouted Luna. Andrea landed on Riku's lap. Luna laughed at her, whipping out a camera, "This one's for the yearbook." Click. "YAYYYYY." Riku and Andrea looked at eachother. Andrea got off of Riku's lap. "So...what are you doing tonight?" Andrea asked Riku. "Oh, I'm just doing homework tonight," replied Riku. "Oh," said Andrea. Andrea was happy; Riku only lived a few doors down from her house. AND, he was single "Do you wanna hangout and do our english homework together?" asked Riku. "Sure, I'd love to. Where should we do our homework? Your house or mine?" asked Andrea. "My house. I've a got a BIG SCREEN TV and a playstation 2, so after we get our homework done, we can just hangout," said Riku. "Okay!" said Andrea. It was their stop. Riku, Andrea, and Luna got off the bus. Andrea waved bye to Riku as she went home to do all of her homework, except her english homework. Luna sighed as she left for home, "this isn't fun...I don't have anything to do...I KNOW. I'll stalk them both! At his house...bwahah...HAHAHAHA!" A few people poked thier heads out of their windows and blinked. What an odd girl. Luna disappeared inside, still laughing maniacally.


	2. Chapter 2: First Love's Kiss

**Okay, this chapter has some ACTION in it. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Andrea had just finished all of her homework, except her english homework. She was so excited, SHE WAS GOING OVER TO RIKU'S HOUSE! He lived three doors down from Andrea's house. He gave her his cell phone number, so she could call him after she's done with most of her homework. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed in Riku's number. The phone started ringing. Riku picked up the phone. "Hello?" said Riku. "Guess who?" asked Andrea. Riku laughed. "Are you done with most of your homework?" asked Riku. "Yup," replied Andrea. "Alright. See ya in a minute," said Riku as he hung up the phone. Andrea took her english notebook and walked over to Riku's house. She knocked on the door, and Riku answered. "Come on in," he said. Andrea went inside, and Riku showed her the way to his room. She sat down at his computer desk, and he sat down on his bed. "Whoa..." said Andrea as she trailed off. "Your room is huge..." she said with amazement. "Yeah, we extended it after I turned 13. That's why my house is so big," Riku added. "Cool. So, should we start on our homework?" asked Andrea. "Sure," said Riku as he handed Andrea the english textbook.

Luna peeked in through a window, eyes shifting suspisiously. Around her waist there was a rope, a tape recorder and some duct-tape. What for? Who the hell knows. She pressed a button on the tape recorder. Mission impossible started playing. She looped the rope and swung it - It caught a tree branch, next to a window in Riku's house. She began to scale upward, humming to the song. She reached a window and kicked it in- the glas shattering, "...oops...oh well!" She swung herself in.

"What was that?" Andrea asked. "I don't know...But I've gotta find out," said Riku in a suspicious voice. Riku walked out into the hallway, as cautious as possible. Andrea followed slowly behind him. Riku walked into the room with the shattered glass. It was the guest room. He took his detective cap from his pocket. Andrea stared at him with a confused look on her face. "What..? Everyone's gotta love a good mystery.." said Riku. Andrea nodded. She could admit it though; Riku did look good with the hat on. Riku searched the closet, but found nothing. "Oh well. Must be those darn kids with that baseball again," said Riku. "Huh?" Andrea asked. "Nothing...let's go back to doing our work," Riku said. "Alright," said Andrea as she nodded and followed Riku back to his room.

Luna popped out from under the guest bed, "...close call...close call." She turned on the music again and creeped towards the stairs, She untied another coil of rope and tied herself to the top part of the stair well. Slowly she lowered herself over Riku and Andrea. "...missioncomplete...spying session...now in effect."

After Riku and Andrea finished their homework, they put on some music. It was the song "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars. They just sat down and started talking about school, relationships, and other stuff. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Riku. "Nope..." replied Andrea. "Oh..sorry," said Riku, apologizing. "That's okay. Besides, I'm searching for a relationship that will last. I'm not desperate like some girls. They just want boyfriends to be cool, but I'm not like that," Andrea explained. "Yeah, I can understand that. I'd rather have a really good girlfriend that'll last, instead of a whole bunch of lame girlfriends," Riku agreed. "Yup," said Andrea. "Hey, you wanna go down to the island where Sora, Kairi, and I used to hangout at?" asked Riku. "Sure! I'd love to go with you," replied Andrea. They both walked to the water, got in the boat, and sailed to the secret island.

Luna slunk into the water- shiver in the cold water, "...coldcold...muststalk." She dove underwater and began to swim towards Riku and Andrea's boat. Whipping out a pair of weird...suction cup gloves out of nowhere- she proceeded to stick herself underneath the boat. She hoped she could hold her breath for a while...

Riku and Andrea had finally made it to the secret island. He showed her around to the seaside shack, and even the secret place. Lastly, he took her to the paopu tree where he always used to hangout. Riku jumped up to sit on the tree. Andrea had some trouble getting up, so he pulled her up. They both watched the beautiful sunset as the night began to approach. "Um, Riku?" said Andrea, shyly. "Yeah?" asked Riku. "I, uh, well, what I mean to say is..." said Andrea as she trailed off, searching for words. "What is it?" asked Riku, a little confused. _Oh, I might as well spit it out._"Riku, I really like you. You, you make me feel really special," said Andrea, completely blurting out her feelings for Riku. Riku looked at her, and brought her closer to him. Soon enough, her head was leaning on his left shoulder. Minutes passed by, and it already started to get dark. "Andrea, I think we should start heading back home," said Riku. She didn't move. "Andrea?" said Riku, confused of what was going on. It seems she fell asleep on my shoulder. _I don't want to wake her, but if we get back too late, our parents will think we're up to something._ Riku tried everything to wake her up, and I mean EVERYTHING. He tried patting her on the back, shaking her, and even putting some water on her face. But nothing would work. _Oh, what the hell. It's gonna happen sooner or later._ Riku pulled Andrea close and kissed her on the lips. She awoke with surprise, and nearly fell off the tree. "Riku..?" said Andrea, really confused. "You looked so cute sleeping, and I couldn't resist," he replied. Andrea fainted. _Oh great. Just great. I got her awake, and now she's sleeping again. Nice move Riku. _He couldn't take it anymore, so he gently picked her up and carried her to the boat. They went on their way back home.


End file.
